Badlanding
The arid and isolated world of Badlanding was discovered in the Loki Sector of the galaxy, to the galactic southeast of Terra in the Segmentum Tempestus. It was originally colonised during an unknown period, most likely before the Age of Strife. It was rediscovered by Rogue Trader Uzieth Pallandaro in 238.M34. Imperial colonial settlements were first established on the arid world shortly thereafter. Despite its harsh environment, Badlanding eventually became an Agri-World that exported water filtration and extraction mechanisms, respirators, anti-static footwear, machinery parts and sodium chloride throughout the sector. The Rynn's World Incident In mid-989.M41, the Ork Warlord Snagrod the Arch-Arsonist of Charadon united the warring Ork factions bordering the Loki Sector, and launched the largest WAAAGH! the Peryton 163 Cluster had seen in almost a millennium, attacking the isolated Imperial colony of Badlanding. The Imperial defenders of Badlanding were utterly unprepared for the invasion, and within days the only major strongpoint of resistance was the capital city of Krugerport, where the remnants of the 18th Mordian, 24th Lammas and 49th Boros Imperial Guard regiments, commanded by Commissar Alhaus Baldur, put up a bold, but ultimately doomed, defence. Confident that he had the world in his grasp, Snagrod put out incessant, ranting Vox broadcasts, boasting that his next conquest would be Rynn's World, which lay only a few weeks Warp travel from Badlanding. Crimson Fists' Chapter Master Pedro Kantor responded immediately, despatching the 4th Company under Captain Drakken to Badlanding to stall the Ork WAAAGH! and determine its strength. The Battle of Krugerport was a tragic defeat for the Crimson Fists who found WAAAGH! Snagrod to be far larger and more aggressive than any could have predicted. Only a handful of Space Marines survived the battle, though those that escaped were able to bring invaluable intelligence back to Rynn`s World. Kantor ordered the immediate recall of those Crimson Fists companies fighting away from Rynn's World, mobilised the Planetary Defence Force, and prepared for the inevitable Greenskin invasion. In the ensuing conflict, the Crimson Fists would suffer the tragic loss of their fortress-monastery, and much of Rynn's World would take many decades to rebuild from the devastating Ork assault. The wider war would take many years to win, and many of the worlds of the Loki Sector captured by WAAAGH! Snagrod, including Badlanding, are still lost, remaining in Ork hands to this day. Departmento Cartographicae Planetary Database The estimated population of Badlanding in 998.M41 was 10,000 plus human Imperial citizens; the planet is currently uninhabitable by unprotected organic life. Indigenous lifeforms include the "Dust Weevil" which was once harvested by semi-mobile ultrasound rigs. Since the system was invaded by WAAAGH! Snagrod, the world of Badlanding remains in Ork hands to the present day. *'Tithe Grade:' None (Formerly Exactis Particular) *'Climate/Geography/Biosphere: '''Arid/Desolate; Much of the surface of Badlanding is covered in extensive dust "seas" which are subject to the pull of two major satellites which build up powerful electro-static charges across their considerable surface area. *'Governmental Type:' None (Formerly an Imperial Planetary Governor) *'Planetary Governor:' None (Unknown) *'Adepta Presence:' None (Formerly a minor presence of some Imperial Adepta) *'Military:' None (Formerly a minor Imperial Guard presence, garrisoned by the 18th Mordian Iron Guard, 24th Lammas and 49th Boros regiments) Sources *''White Dwarf 288 (UK) "Index Astartes: Bloodied Fist - The Crimson Fists Space Marine Chapter" by Andy Hoare, pp. 57-58 *''White Dwarf'' 236 (UK) "Bloodied Fist, The Rynn's World Incident", pp. 57-62 *''White Dwarf'' 235 (UK) "First Blood," by Jervis Johnson, Nick Davis, Adrian Wood & Simon Shuker, pp. 98-116 *''White Dwarf'' 94 (UK), "Skirmish on Rynn's World: The Battle of Jadeberry Hill," by Rick Priestley, pp. 56-62 *''Rynn's World'' (Novel) by Steve Parker es:Sector Loki Category:B Category:Agri World Category:Imperial planets Category:Imperium Category:Ork Category:Ork World